Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues
''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues ''is a game for the PlayStation2, Xbox 360, and Nintendo GameCube. This game is very similar to The Wind Waker and the ROBLOX game, Boss Fighting Stages V:1.1.2 (Which you can find here), a remake of the game has been announced for the Nintendo Switch and is titled, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues HD. The Main antagonist is Dark Shadow Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Captain Koopa * Private Goomp Chapter Locations Chapter 1 * Toad Town * Scavenge Forest * Plains of Peace * Deep Dark Fortress Chapter 2 * Dry Dry Desert * Dry Dry Outpost * Dry Spring * Hot Hot Labyrinth Chapter 3 * Lake Mario * Deep Sea Temple Chapter 4 * Dark Dark Forest * Dark Dark Path * Dark Dark House Chapter 5 * Dark Land * Earth Temple Chapter 6 * Gust City * Gust Sewers * Wind Temple Finale * Tower of the Gods * Underland * Dark Shadow's Castle Items * Grapple Flower (Allows the players to grapple onto hooks, This item is helpful for Gohma's boss battle, found in Hot Hot Labyrinth) * Fire Flower (Allows the players to shoot fireballs but unlike the normal Fire Flower, It acts more like a Bow & Arrow, It is required to defeat Big Octo, found in the Deep Sea Temple) * Ice Flower (Just like the Fire flower but shoots Ice balls instead and is able to freeze enemies, this item is helpful to damage Giant Tall ReDead, Chapter 4's Boss, found in the Dark Dark House) * Magic Mirror (Like the Mirror Shield in the zelda games, it can reflect light to damege enemies that can only be beaten with light, but it only works when the players are standing in a beam of light, found in the Earth Temple) * Gold Flower (Just like the Fire Flower, but much stronger, usable by Mario only, found in Dark Shadow's Castle) * Silver Flower (Acts just like the Gold Flower, usable by Luigi only, found in Dark Shadow's Castle) * Light Sword (Acts just like a normal Sword, but stronger, usable by Captain Koopa only, found in Dark Shadow's Castle) *The Private Ray (Allows the players to shoot a powerful beam causing lots of damage, but doesn't instantly kill bosses, Puppet Ganon and Dark Shadow are stronger then the ray, usable by Private Goomp only, found in Dark Shadow's Castle) Equipment * Statue of Fire (Obtained after defeating Gohma) * Statue of the Seas (Obtained after defeating Big Octo) * Statue of Shadow (Obtained after defeating the Giant Tall ReDead) * Mirror Statue (Obtained after defeating Jalhalla) * Statue of Wind (Obtained after defeating Molgera) Bosses * Chapter 1 Bosses * Chapter 2 Bosses * Chapter 3 Bosses * Chapter 4 Bosses * Chapter 5 Bosses * Chapter 6 Bosses * Finale Bosses Soundtrack * During the Prologue, Prologue plays. * When traveling through Toad Town and Dry Dry Outpost, Nice Town plays. * When traveling through Scavenge Forest, Dark Dark Forest and Dark Dark Path, Spooky Dark Forest plays. * When the players fight a Mid-Boss, Mid-Boss Plays. * When traveling through Plains of Peace and Gust City, March Ahead plays. * When traveling through Deep Dark Fortress and Dark Dark House, Forsaken Place plays. * When the players fight the chapter's boss (Except Big Octo), Chapter Boss plays. * When traveling through Dry Dry Desert, Desert Tune plays. * When traveling through Dry Spring and Hot Hot Labyrinth, Ruins Quest plays. * When the players get into an epic showdown, Ultimate Fight plays. * When traveling through Lake Mario, Peaceful Waters plays. * When traveling through Deep Sea Temple, Water Depths plays. * When traveling through Dark Land, Dark Land plays. * When traveling through the Earth Temple and Gust Sewers, Earth Temple plays. * When traveling through the Wind Temple, Windy day today plays. * When traveling through the Tower of the Gods, The Goddess Tower plays. * When the players first encounter Dark Shadow, Oh no, It's Dark Shadow plays. * When traveling through Underland, New home plays. * When traveling through Dark Shadow's Castle, Finale plays. * When the players fight Dark Shadow, The Final Battle plays. * When escaping from Dark Shadow's Castle, Evacuate immediately plays. * When the Staff Roll plays, The End plays. Trivia * Big Octo is the only chapter boss (Not including Dark Shadow) that doesn't have the track, Chapter Boss. * Dark Shadow is the only boss that wasn't an enemy or boss in The Wind Waker. * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues is the first game on this wikia to give names to the themes. * Even though the game is called, "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues", this game Isn't an RPG.